


Hold Me, Cowboy

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with a Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: In which Dutch gets to spend time with his love.





	Hold Me, Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my Tumblr: Red-Dead-Lady

Dutch Van Der Linde loved you the way he loved no other.

It would take Dutch hours to list all of the things he loved about you; So he would settle for a dance in the moonlight. Dutch had turned on the gramophone for tonight as the gang celebrated Sean’s safe return, and the two of you had decided to take full advantage of the music. “I got two left feet Dutch!” you laughed as you stepped on Dutch’s feet for what must have been the tenth time.

Durch just smiled at you, “I swear I shall make a dancer out of you yet.” he laughed and held you closer to his chest. You sighed a bit sadly, this rarely happened anymore, Dutch was always too swamped with keeping the gang alive and happy to think about doing things like dancing with you.

“Oh, Dutch,” you spoke while the two of you gently swayed. “This is nice.” you smiled up at him.

The sight of you smiling up at him was enough to make his knees weak. “It is.” Dutch agreed. “We should do it more often, that is, only if you stop stepping on my toes.” his laughed reverberated through his chest. You laughed with him as you purposefully stepped on his foot.

You and Dutch swayed in comfortable silence before it was broken by Tilly and Karen, “I swear Karen, she’s only with him because he’s the leader.” Tilly’s words broke your heart, how could she say such things about you?

You looked at Dutch in shock at what you had just heard. You expected Dutch to look furious but he instead looked sad. “Dutch-” you began, but he cut you off.

“Is that true?” he asked his voice cracking at the end. You could imagine that he was nervous to find out that the woman he loved was only with him for power. But that wasn’t true at all! You truly did love Dutch, and sure, him being the leader was an added bonus but you would be with him even if he was lower than dirt to the gang.

“Of course it not!” you tried to reassure him. You sighed, “I swear by all that is Holy; I will never leave you, Dutch Van Der Linde.” You spoke while taking his face into your hands. You smiled softly at him and kissed his lips.

Dutch leaned his head into your hands, “Promise?” he asked, you couldn’t help but think that he sounds more like a love-struck teenager rather than a feared gang leader.

“Promise”

You lied. Dutch thought as the tears flowed freely from his eyes. He had returned to your grave for the 3rd time this week, to cry his soul out. He hated the Grays for causing him so much pain, it should have been Sean. That fateful morning Sean had been so drunk he couldn’t see straight, so you offered to go for him. Why? Dutch couldn’t help but cry.

“Dutch?” it was Hosea’s calm voice calling to Dutch from the tree line that ended just before the meadow of flowers they had buried you in. “I… I’ll see you back at camp,” Hosea said before making his exit, he remembered how he felt when he lost Bessie, just wanting to be alone.

For just a moment Dutch could imagine that you were waiting for him in his tent back at camp, curled up with the Evelyn Miller book that he loved so much. Waiting to tell him about the stagecoach job that you had just pulled off with Arthur. And then after telling each other about your days, you would enjoy a night of sweet lovemaking.

What a pretty thought.


End file.
